


十万丨Confession

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万接@有病不吃药 太太的《无疾而终》





	十万丨Confession

三个小时之前的酒劲终于上来了，十代坐在桌前也犯起困来。万丈目倒在床上睡得安稳，像他们在今天之前的、同室而居的每个夜晚。他感到安心，又有更多的不安漫上心头。  
他缩在转椅上，膝盖挤在胸口和桌沿之间，半梦半醒了好几次，就是不舍得爬回床上睡觉。  
他刚才偷偷亲了他的朋友，酒精是主犯，他是从犯。他现在是背叛了这段关系的卑劣者，是被蛇引诱的无知人，也许三年五年、十年八年他都不会忘了这天、这个半袖上染了酒气的夜晚，也许他们会在他的梦里交往接吻做爱。或者他游城十代真的没有心，毕业之后很快就忘了苦恋不得的漂亮室友。  
楼道里许久没有声音。门禁的时间才过不久，一向闹腾的隔壁寝室也没了上蹿下跳的叫喊声，同班同学在酒席散伙之后又约去唱歌，但万丈目不太想去，糊里糊涂地说了几句不会唱歌就给推辞了——十代其实还是挺想去的，如果和万丈目一起的话；自己去就算了，反正他也不想给别人唱歌。  
在KTV告白是不是成功几率更大一点，不过现在想想也无所谓了。被拒绝之后再一拍脑袋满怀歉意地解释是喝酒喝上头认错人了不是更难堪吗。

喜欢一个直男真是件苦差事。

万丈目肯定没有谈恋爱的打算，说他是个独身主义者也没什么错。退一步讲，就算哪天无聊想谈个恋爱，那么多好女孩等着他，哪还有游城十代的位置。  
他越想越觉得胸闷，心脏向下坠，坠得他喘不过气，最后咕咚一声掉在地上，碎得一片不剩。比玻璃杯碎片摔得还散，遍地都是，万丈目看见了还会嫌它碍事。  
太傻了，太傻了，哪有成年人还会为摸不着的单相思掉眼泪。他在黑暗中抹了抹眼睛，扶着桌子歪歪斜斜地站起来。座椅滚轮在地上发出短暂的声响，之前他最喜欢把脚翘在转椅的把手上，对着万丈目背书，背两句就忘，磨磨蹭蹭，万丈目淡淡瞥来一眼，不言语也不管他。  
万丈目从来都不多掺和别人的事。  
十代摸到他床前，比闭着眼写自己的名字还要轻车熟路。万丈目的一条胳膊露在被子外面，十代一攥住他的手就不想放开了。  
所有不切实际的想法开始生根萌芽，大胆的危险的粉身碎骨的，在酒精催化下迅速生长，遮天蔽日，挤得他心中再也装不下其他。

他伏下身子，用嘴唇碰了碰万丈目的手背。  
万丈目没有反应。他还被困在雾气朦胧的梦里。

他想吻他，想要更深入更激烈更动情的接吻，想要万丈目回应他。该死的酒精，他只是心里想着接吻就不自觉地硬起来了。  
十代发誓他一开始真的只是想悄悄地多亲他几下。  
他小心地从底下掀开被子，被子里很暖和，他摸着万丈目的脚踝，小腿，稍稍屈起的膝盖，脑中也胡思乱想，就算是万丈目用腿窝或者手臂夹着他都能让他射出来。   
他隔着裤子摸他，摸到了大腿，被子层层叠叠地堆在胸口，万丈目还是没什么反应。他睡得很沉，十代歪坐在床脚，一会清醒一会迷糊；小心地解开万丈目的裤子用了他一点时间，他可不想把万丈目弄醒，心里也犹豫不决。他喜欢万丈目，但这种违背意愿的侵犯一直被他所不齿；他没什么可赔给万丈目的，万丈目也什么都不会要。  
十代深深呼吸，手上攥了拳又松开。他踩掉了鞋钻进床上，铁艺床架尖锐的吱呀声在替熟睡的主人抱怨；他时不时地想给自己一拳，又恍恍惚惚地想把脑袋贴在万丈目的胸口。  
万丈目的两腿向里并了并，似乎是觉得有点冷。他的腿又白又细，只有在睡梦中才会无意识地敞开。十代咽了咽口水，上上下下将他这双腿摸了个遍。  
他亲吻他的膝窝，亲吻凸出的踝骨，亲吻大腿内侧，把脸埋在万丈目的腿间——他突然觉得自己像个变态，但这个想法很快便被他甩开了，如同火车窗外一闪而过的民居，孤零零的房子突兀地打断了连续的旷野，飞快地冲着列车呼啸前进的反方向一头扎过去，化作地平线上的小黑点，或空气中的任何一缕。游城十代很快就忘了它。他记得有这样一些小的不起眼的建筑，就像他早就确信自己喜欢万丈目准，确确实实喜欢，但喜欢到哪个程度，不敢说也不能说。  
他也没有任何经验与准备，尽管一直对万丈目抱有爱慕之心——半个小时之前他还能这样说服自己，现在不行了，现在他必须要趁着酒劲把这件事做到底，不然等万丈目醒了就再也没有机会。  
他用沾湿口水的手指做润滑，又怕把万丈目吵醒，但他实在是太想做了，紧涩的甬道咬着他的手指，他的性器被裹在长裤里硬得胀痛。每次听见万丈目无意识的痛呼他都要稍微停一停手，待到呼吸平稳后复又自责愧疚地继续动作起来。

“…十代…？”  
十代动作一顿，不等万丈目再出声便继续咬着牙顶弄起来。万丈目一下子被捅到了深处，理智 还没回魂，身体先诚实地给了反应。他这一喘更激得十代热血上头，脑子里轰隆一声，顿时抓着万丈目的大腿用力操弄，每一下都顶得又深又快，短短的整齐的指甲几乎快要陷进肉里。  
万丈目的声音沙哑，嗓子干得冒烟，身体又紧紧地裹住他，被干得两腿发颤动弹不得。十代发狠地干他，事态发展至此，他也完全把那些纷杂忧虑抛在脑后，眼里只剩下万丈目准，只有他们最后的黎明到来之前的黑夜。   
他希望太阳再也不要升起，希望今天就是世界末日，希望走廊里再也不要响起纷杂人声，或者门锁坏了他们不得不被困在这个房间里，或者他的裤腿被勾在万丈目的床上，为此他不得不保持这个尴尬奇怪又暧昧的姿势。  
他希望万丈目永远不要知道自己喜欢他，最好当成是一次不会被提起的酒后乱性；没有人知道他们做过，当事人也假装没发生，十年八年见不上一面，总好过万丈目看清他的真心。  
他觉得他的心要被自己给捏碎了。  
万丈目哑着嗓子说不要了十代，颤颤的名字里隐约带着哭腔。万丈目是多要强的人，四年里十代没见过掉一次眼泪。他听见他吸了吸鼻子，在两人交织的喘息中小声地叫了一声十代。  
万丈目念他的名字，像疲惫地吐出一口浊气。  
他那双漂亮的眼睛一定被屈辱不甘的泪水洗濯澄清，他试图凝视身上的恶魔，但黑夜同酒精一起困扰着他。十代操得他咬不出完整的句子，床单被抓得皱皱巴巴，床头的铁架拦住了他逃跑的方向，十代也用力地抓着腰将他往回拉扯。  
万丈目感觉自己失去了除那以外的一切感受能力。有时候被操得舒服，还以为在做梦，也下意识地夹紧腿迎合对方；十代除了埋头做事便不发一言，偶尔转头在他膝上亲一口，好像非要到做完全套之后才能等来解释。万丈目松开床头的铁架，手心里全是冷汗和金属的温度。他在层叠的被子之下摸到他的手，他终于与他有除了侵犯与被侵犯以外的身体接触；十代的动作顿了一下。  
万丈目张了张嘴，声音还没从干得冒烟的嗓子里发出来，就听着十代抽抽搭搭地哭起来。  
“对不起，万丈目，我、我不…”十代吸了吸鼻子，反握住了暗恋对象伸来的手。他不想松开手也不想到此为止，他有很多话堵在喉咙里，这时候讲出来又像给自己的罪行做苍白的开解；他紧张得手足无措，脑中的绝望多过对于未来的设想。那些都是以后的游城十代要面对的，现在他眼前只有万丈目准，只有他求而不得的一个梦。这个梦他做了三年，现在他的眼睛酸痛，却连抬手抹去的力气也没有，咸涩的液体充盈他的眼眶，一种深潜海底的窒息错觉扼住了游城十代的脖子。  
他的眼泪掉下来，吧嗒吧嗒落在万丈目的胸口。他掀开堆叠在两人之间的被子，遮遮掩掩的罪行被完全暴露在没人看得见的夜晚空气中。万丈目的胸口起伏，衬衣扣子在无声地向他打招呼；他真的是喝得太多了，几个小时前他还在空旷的街灯底下笑万丈目穿得少。万丈目不以为然，说再走两步就回宿舍了，我们…  
后面的话他没听清，万丈目也醉得快要睁不开眼，嘀嘀咕咕地走不成直线，比起平日里清醒理智的模样好像可爱了一百倍。十代在两步之外一边傻笑一边看着他的背影，心中软得不行，心想这条路要是能一直走到天亮就好了。

他小心地与万丈目递过来的手十指交错，万丈目没有拒绝他。  
这是他的无声抗争，他终于对游城十代失望了，十代想。万丈目连骂他都懒得骂了。  
一千句一万句的我喜欢你最终被替换成对不起。十代说对不起，对不起万丈目，平时他叫他名字的时候尾音上扬，好像总是好心情，万丈目也不反感他，顶多是故作不爽地转开头，但十代知道他在笑。  
他喜欢万丈目，所以万丈目一笑他心里也被挠得痒痒的，舒服得不行。  
万丈目低低呜咽一声，十代便继续他的下流行当。他想叼着万丈目的嘴唇厮磨，想舔开他的牙齿、纠缠他的舌头。他想看万丈目主动回应他的吻，轻轻咬他的嘴唇，在分开时还悄悄伸出舌头来挽回银丝。  
十代喜欢听他在床上的喘， 这是他之前从未见过的一面。万丈目在他的顶弄之下射出来两次，白浊的精液溅在衬衣下摆。他模模糊糊地，好像在叫十代的名字，又像是简单的呻吟。十代抵着他的额头与他接吻，一边操弄不停，牙齿撞在一起闷闷的疼，万丈目伸手推开他的脑袋。  
十代一边掉眼泪一边小声道歉，万丈目摸摸他的脸又垂下手。他会觉得那泪痕虚假又恶心吧，十代想，但无所谓了，至少现在我们在做爱。  
我们在做爱。这个念头让他不留余力地燃烧自己。   
万丈目没有阻止他射在里面，实际上他什么都没说，所以十代干脆直接弄在里面——更多的原因是万丈目射精的时候夹得他太紧，声音太撩人，实在是来不及抽出来。  
高潮之后他趴下身子，隔着衬衣舔万丈目的胸口，尽管衣扣已经被解开。他久久不愿从万丈目身体里退出来，直到万丈目轻轻推他的脑袋。抬起身的时候十代想或许该顺势给他一个亲吻，但万丈目不喜欢——接吻应该是和喜欢的人一起做的，做爱也是。

“我…我可以开灯吗。”  
万丈目嗯了一声。  
十代把被子扯开，体贴地给他盖好，这才爬下床，捡起裤子围在腰上，坐在转椅上伸手摸开了桌上的小台灯。  
万丈目抬手挡了挡眼睛，半晌才支着身子坐起来。十代颇为尴尬地低下头，佯装在扯平上衣的褶皱，脚趾紧张地点着地面；万丈目的枕头和床头的专业课材料哪个会先飞过来呢，十代想。  
“怎么不说话了。”  
十代一个激灵，立刻抬起头紧张地支吾起来：“我…我…对不起万丈目，我…是我不好，我喝太多了。”  
“嗯。”  
其实我喜欢你啊，十代在心里喊。他的心喊得越大声，嘴就闭得越紧。  
他小心地看向万丈目，刚好万丈目也在看着他，眼睛被台灯映得发亮，衬衣敞开着挂在身上，锁骨与鼻梁被投下暧昧的阴影，整个人靠在床边，漂亮得不行。  
十代的心提到了嗓子眼，咚咚咚地敲打声带，终于他听见自己的喉咙里挤出一句没有底气的我喜欢你，轻飘飘的，呼吸一吹就散了。  
没有比这更坏的情况了，这么一想反倒有点轻松。万丈目偶尔与他谈论过毕业之后要做的事情，他说可能就是找个差不多的工作先做着吧，反正是不会再继续深造了，你也知道我不太喜欢读书。  
因为没有万丈目和我一起遭罪了，他心中说。  
万丈目说他应该会去家里的公司，十代还开玩笑说你们还招人吗，以后我就和你混了。万丈目瞥他一眼，说你能不能有点梦想。  
梦想是被万丈目包养，他立刻说，说完又傻笑，看得万丈目皱着眉半天没说话。  
“…告白不是那样的。”万丈目说，“下次再和人告白…算了，我也没必要教你。”  
“对不起。”  
他没听到万丈目的回答。他又说了更多的对不起，每一句都带了百分之九十九的真诚歉意与百分之一的关于两情相悦的侥幸。  
十代从盖在身上的裤兜里摸出手机，看见班级群里一个小时前有人上传的视频，正值青春的男孩女孩在昏暗闪光的包间里哼哼着跑调的歌，有人把蛋糕扣在别人的脑袋上，有人趴在沙发上睡觉。十代想，我还不如把万丈目架到KTV，总比现在的气氛要好一些。  
转念一想反正也是要被拒绝的——多半会被拒绝，上了床也好，以后想起来还能有点滋味。正对着手机胡思乱想时，他听见万丈目又问了一句怎么不说话了。  
“我…我明天帮你收拾行李，啊，明天或者后天，哪天你走的时候，我…”  
“坐过来。”  
“…啊？”  
万丈目不再重复了，十代直着身子定定地坐了几秒，终于确定自己没有听错。  
转椅滚轮向前骨碌骨碌，十代围着裤子坐到床边。他不敢离得万丈目太近，离得近了总想去亲他漂亮的眼睛和嘴唇。  
“可以试试。”  
“…什么？”  
游城十代发誓他绝对没有在装傻。  
他的耳朵或者眼睛在欺骗他，万丈目好像有点脸红了，也可能是他那盏台灯的原因。  
“没什么。”万丈目立刻把头转开。  
“试试什么？”  
“说实话，我之前没怎么考虑过。”万丈目说，“总之…”  
十代点点头。  
“也算不上讨厌。”  
“讨厌我？”十代接话。  
“不讨厌。”  
“那我懂了。”  
“你又懂什么了，我…”  
“我的心，”十代按着胸口冲着他笑，他一笑万丈目就转开头不看他，“它忽然不痛了。”

FIN.


End file.
